


contos +18

by grosskopf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boypussy, F/F, F/M, Girl Penis, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Translation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grosskopf/pseuds/grosskopf
Summary: contos eróticos, geralmente entre 1K e 2K palavras, alguns mais longos que outros. não são necessariamente conectados apesar de compartilharem personagens.
Kudos: 3





	contos +18

**Author's Note:**

> todos foram escritos e postados originalmente em inglês, o link do texto original vai estar nas notas dos capítulos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [lack of gag reflex is a blessing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528209)

Cameron não fazia aquilo com tanta frquência quanto ela gostaria. Era quase difícil demais encontrar Alfas que estavam interessados em foder outros Alfas, e era, por algum motivo, ainda mais difícil encontrar um/uma Dom. Ela quase entendia o motivo para isso, algo relacionado ao orgulho Alfa, ao ego, como se fosse algo que fosse fazer eles serem menos Alfas por se interessarem por outros Alfas. O que era uma besteira incalculável para Cameron, era um tipo viciante de sexo (às vezes ela se perguntava porque ela agia mais como uma Ômega e menos como uma Alfa na ama).

Então ela finalmente encontrou ela. A Alfa que irradiava poder e dominação. Cameron se interessou no primeiro segundo.

O tipo de poder humilhiante de poder que a Alfa Domme tinha quase parecia um escudo que ajudava ela a entrar nesse papel de submissa. Era uma liberdade que ela precisava, tirar o peso de ser uma Alfa quando ela não gostava de ser uma. Então ter uma Alfa Domme como aquela era só o que ela precisava em algumas noites, não ter um papel para interpretar. Ela apreciava essa sensação, não ter que pensar no quanto de pressão ela tinha por ser uma Alfa quando ela, bem, deixava de ser uma Alfa para deixar alguém tocar ela daquele jeito.

As ordens eram firmes, a voz Alfa demandava respeito (e fazia ela se sentir mais excitada). A Domme sabia exatamente o que ela estava fazendo e Cameron não reclamaria. Ela só silenciosamente, e alegramente, obdecia as ordens. Mais feliz do que deveria em ficar de joelhos e com as mãos atrás dela quando recebeu a ordem. O chão gelado era desconfortável, mas essa não era a parte que interessava ela.

"Se você se comportar," domme falou, a voz dela no limite entre a voz comum e voz alfa, "eu não vou te amarrar essa noite. Controle essas mãos, entendeu?"

"Sim, senhora."

Domme sorriu e Cameron sentiu como o pau dela pareceu se interessar ainda mais pela situação, como sempre fazia mesmo antes de começarem alguma ação de verdade. Cameron se ajoelhou na posição favorita da Domme, sentando nos tornozelos e com a ostura mais perfeita possível. (Domme disse, uma vez, que era a melhor posição para que fodesse a boca dela.) Era quase uma tortura observar Domme, abrindo o cinto dela, devagar demais para a antecipação de Cameron, ela já estava babando e tudo que ela podia ver era o curva da ereção da Domme contra a calça escura. Cameron precsou do melhor do auto-controle dela para não lamber os lábios quando Domme finalmente libertou a ereção dela.

Cameron achava que não se cansaria dessa visão. (Ela achava que a Alfa Domme tinha um pau majestoso, fazia ela babar, disputava o primeiro lugar de coisas favoritas dela.)

"Abra a boca," ela ordenou. "Continue com os olhos abertos, olhe para mim enquanto você chupa a Mamãe. Vai fazer o que eu mandei?"

"Sim, Mamãe," parte dela ainda não entendia porque ela sentia o que sentia quando ela falava isso.

Ela não hesitou em obedecer, manteve o contato virtual enquanto abria a boca. Quase deixou escapar um gemido alto quando Domme colocou o pau na boca dela, pressionando a ponta contra a língua dela. O contato visual não foi quebrado enquanto a Alfa empurrava o quadril para frente. Gentilmente fazendo o caminho dela. Fez uma pausa quando a ponta do pau dela tocou a garganta dela. Domme colocou uma mão no pescoço dela, não para sufocar (estava fora dos limites desde a vez em que ela tentou, teve um pequeno problema e mesmo assim não usou a palavra - ou gesto - de segurança). Ela sabia o que a Domme estava fazendo.

Cameron havia reparado na primeira sessão com Domme que a Alfa tinha uma pequena fixação por sentir onde o pau dela estava dentro de alguém usando as pontas dos dedos. Pressionando a barriga de Cameron com força o suficiente para deixar hematomas, ela não reclamaria quando só fazia ela se sentir ainda mais submissa com o quão fundo o pau da Alfa alcançava. Ela também gostava de colocar a mão no pescoço de Cameron só para sentir como a garganta dela inchada pela carne sendo enfiada ali.

Ela sabia o que estava fazendo, o que fazia ser mais fácil confiar e ser submissa. Depois de alguns momentos, a Domme tinha aquele meio sorriso safado (que faria Cameron virar as cataratas do Iguaçu se ela não fosse uma Alfa). Cameron gemeu quando as mãos da Alfa moveram para segurar o rosto dela, quase com força o suficiente para deixar hematomas. Ela sabia o que estava vindo e ela estava preparada, manteve a postura firme e deixou a boca e a garganta relaxadas.

Então a Domme estava fodendo a boca dela.

Fodendo como se fosse a boceta de uma Ômega.

Ômega no cio.

E queimava do melhor jeito possível, algo que Cameron havia desejado por semanas e finalmente estava recebendo. Era rude, rápido, forte, humilhante de um jeito que os instintos de Alfa odiavam enquanto ela amava. Ela estava feliz com não ter ânsia de vômito tão facilmente, Domme havia elogiado isso algumas vezes. Ela podia enfiar até o talo na garganta de Cameron sem nenhum problema.

Cameron podia sentir como o pau dela estava cada vez mais desesperado, implorando por alguma atenção. O quanto estava ereto era quase doloroso, mas ela gostava de qualquer maneira, sabia que isso faria o orgasmo dela ainda mais poderoso. Pré-gozo vazando em um fluxo constante e molhando a cuec dela quase do mesmo jeito que ela molharia se não fosse uma Alfa. Ela cerrou os punhos com força o suficiente para que as unhas dela marcassem as palmas dela. 

"Hm," Domme murmurou, enfiando o mais fundo possível e tocou o queixo dela, o polegar tocando o lábio inferior dela. "Eu poderia colocar meu knot nessa boquinha, não acha?" Cameron só conseguiu gemer. "Você merece?"

Ela continuou parada por alguns momentos, era o tipo de sufocamento que ela definitivamente podia aproveitar. Cameron podia sentir os pequenos espasmos no pau da Alfa. Com mais algumas estocadas, a Domme finalmente cobriu a língua dela com gozo;


End file.
